Oh, the Drama!
by city with no people
Summary: A school play is thrown in the small town of Resembool. Theme music plays. [EdWin, Royai if you squint]
1. PROLOGUE

---A/N: Random idea. hope you like it as much as my friend did... 

**PROLOGUE: A CRAZY IDEA**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

For some reason, the committee responsible for Resembool education had decided that the small elementary school should perform a play for the equally small town of Resembool. (A/N: 'STOP SAYING SMALL!!!!" "shut up, Ed!!!!")

Needless to say, the parents were thrilled at the idea of their children putting on such a drama. Throwing their support behind the act, they volunteered themselves (and their children) for roles. Trisha Elric was no different, and modestly offered to help her friend Sarah Rockbell with the creation of costumes. Everything was going smoothly until the administration encountered a slight problem…the cast.

When they told the juveniles (ages four to ten) that they would be putting on a production, they received little comprehension from their young audience. After explaining the meaning of the word "dramatization" they received many "ooohh…."'s from the soon to be actors and actresses. Then, unexpectedly, the whole assembly erupted in protests; it seemed that the youths were unwilling to cooperate. Not interested in doing the skit whatsoever. This was easily resolved when the parents came and told their kids that if they didn't do their school work, then they would be punished. Oh, if only all disputes could be settled by threatening to be sent to bed early.

And then came the problem of choosing the play. It was not a holiday season, so themed dramas were ruled out instantly; the school refused to align itself with one faith, so a religious play was dismissed; a romance was not appropriate for a young cast; and a musical was simply out of the question due to a lack of budget. Therefore, it was unanimously decided that they should choose an adventure; but it had to be something that the children would enjoy acting out. That was when Anonymous Board Executive A exclaimed:

"I know!!! We'll redo **_Star Wars_**!!!"

The idea was met with groans of refusal from the adults. Surely, not Star Wars. The shear idea was so old. Lame. Overused.

What the Board did not expect was that three children had listened in on the entire debate and that they would soon be spreading rumors about the "selected" play to their classmates—three children by the names of Alphonse, Edward, and Winry.

----A/N: oh my…R & R please


	2. STAGE ONE: PUNISHMENT

A/N: the plot thickens...

**STAGE ONE: PUNISHMENT**

Before the council could decide another idea, it seemed that their young students had decided for them. Rumors of doing a dramatization of Star Wars had been spread as quickly as wildfire by the three eavesdroppers. The Board of Executives was having enough trouble gaining the cooperation of the youths, that they were unable to quell the rumors regarding the play until it was too late and the parents had begun complimenting them on the truly original idea. Thus, the theme for the Resembool Elementary School Play was chosen.

Determined to discover the identity of the children who had leaked the information, the teachers quickly caught the Elrics and Winry. The board explained how naughty they had been, listening to conversations that did not involve them.

"But it did involve us!! You're the ones who want us to do this stupid play in the first place!" exclaimed Edward, seconded by nods of approval from Winry and Al.

"Don't talk back to teachers, Edward Elric, or else you'll be in even more trouble."

Too busy trying to think of a way to resolve this situation, the teacher did not notice that Edward was rebelliously sticking his tongue out at her back.

"You three are in so much trouble, that, as punishment," the elderly professor turned around as Edward retracted his rude expression, "you three have the leading roles."

If I could describe their faces accurately, I would be a New York Times bestseller. As it is, their jaws dropped so far, they looked like detached entities. Their eyes were as wide as plates, and their overall expressions were of shock and alarm. They were, after all, only about six years old and a leading role was something that elder students should get.

Pleased with their reactions, the teacher said, "You may go now."

"Stupid old bat! Why do we have to do the stupid lead roles? I don't wanna act! This blows." Edward stated as they walked home.

"This must be the best way to punish us….ohmanohmanohman…I don't like speaking in front of crowds…." Al said wisely, with dread evident in his eyes.

"Hehe…"

"Winry!!!? Why are you laughing?? This is the worse thing ever!!"

"Oh, come on, Ed. Aren't you even the least happy that we don't have to write lines?"

"…."

"Or proud of the fact that you get to star in a play that all the older kids wanted to be involved in?"

"…maybe" he said, unwilling to flatter her by giving in to her points.

"This'll be so much fun!!" she said as Ed decided that he would never comprehend girls and Al merely looked forlorn.

-----A/N: I'll update soon. In the meantime, please turn you attention to the small button on the lower left of your screen and tell me how I'm doing.


	3. STAGE TWO: CAST

A/N: this chapters longer. the plot is furthered and we begin to see a pairing, perhaps...

Special thanks to those who reviewed!! kudos to you!!!

**STAGE TWO: CAST**

News that the Elric brothers and Winry Rockbell would be the lead characters in the local drama of Star Wars spread quite quickly, considering the fact that neither of the Elrics would admit to it. When they told their mother, she merely smiled knowingly. Whatever that meant.

Winry, on the other hand, could not stop talking about it. She seemed really exited about her new-found career as an actress. She was anxiously waiting for the director of the play to tell her what role she would be. Her ecstasy eventually contaminated Ed's attitude, and he too began to be excited about the upcoming play. After all, it was better than detention.

At least, that's what he thought; but his opinion changed radically when he learned the exact casting. While exiting class, they noticed on the bulletin board the following list:

"The Cast Involves the Following People:

Luke Skywalker…………………………………...William Smite

Princess Leia Organa Skywalker………………...Winry Rockbell

Han Solo………………………………………...Edward Elric

Chewbacca the Wookie………………………….Alphonse Elric

Darth Vader……………………………………...Mr. Rockbell…."

The list continued for a long time, revealing the identities of the actors involved with the other main characters and lesser characters until there read at the bottom:

"Scripts will be handed out tomorrow and rehearsals shall begin the following afternoon. Practices start at 2 and will be continued until 5. Roles are final. If you have any questions, please contact the director.

Also note that R-two D-two and Three Pio will be puppets supplied by Mrs. Pinako."

insert cricket noises

"YEAH!!!!!!!" Winry screamed, obviously delighted at the idea of playing the leading lady, especially one as famous as Leia Organa.

"What's there to 'yeah!' about??? I-! I-! I have to play your lover!!!"

"At least you're not a wookie," said Al, more dejected than before.

"Oh, get a grip, Ed, this'll be great! All of us are involved!! Your mom and mine are doing costumes, Dad's gonna be Darth Vader, and Granny is designing the robots, what more could you want? Besides, aren't you the one who's always asking me to marry you??"

Ed muttered something about differences before Winry shook him out of his reverie.

"Well, you could always ask about being Yoda. After all…you are small enough for the job description…" she said slyly.

"STOP SAYING SMALL!!!!!!" But Winry was already gone, sprinting off towards home in her own way of saying 'catch me if you can, shorty.' Ed and Al took off after her.

School came way too early for Alphonse. He had seen the movie Star Wars (as have all children in his generation and mine) and therefore knew exactly what wookies were. The problem was that he was a little…afraid of the oversized bear-like things.

Immediately after class began, the teacher handed each of them their scripts. Hardly glancing over the first page, Edward returned to the alchemy book he always read from at school. Winry diligently read and re-read her lines, memorizing them almost immediately from her sheer determination and excitement. Al, however, hardly accepted the large stack of papers with the words "Official Script" as his own. He didn't look at it throughout school. The day passed.

On the way home, Winry was already reciting her lines, chastising herself when she found a mistake. Her current actions were making Al more nervous; they seemed to only get on Ed's nerves, as Ed consequently put a stop to her recitation by calling her an machine-obsessed tomboy and then running away, her hot on his heels, leaving Al to catch up.

_At least nii-san's also involved with this so I won't have to do it alone. And I don't seem to have any lines, which is also good. _

These thoughts comforted Alphonse, and the stomach ache he had endured because of nerves began to lessen. He still didn't really feel like running after his brother and Winry. They had the tendency of playing with each other more than with him, anyways. So Al was content to walk alone, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, a very evil idea occurred to the five year old. He remembered that Win and Ed were supposedly playing lovers…_this might be interesting…_

Rehearsal took place, as promised, the following afternoon. It took place in the large, empty field behind school where most physical education classes took place. The field had been cleared and there was what slightly resembled a stage being built towards the center. A large congregation of kids were grouped around the director as he shouted orders.

"Main actors!!!! You know who you are!!! Line up over there!!! In a STRAIGHT line!!!!" he gestured to an unoccupied space. Several parents stood behind him, perhaps there for emotional support. The man needed it.

"What about me?" asked Winry. She was the only female lead, and did not know if the stressed man was including her or not.

When her question went unanswered, Ed came to her rescue and bellowed, "WHERE DOES SHE GO??!!!!"

(crickets hum contentedly in background as the poor man struggles to digest what just occurred)

"Line up with them." The director politely ordered, somewhat frightened of the lung capacity of Ed.

After that incident, things calmed down quite a bit. The director's orders were listened to, and soon everyone was in there proper places.

"I want you all to get into groups of four and practice your lines while I organize the adults so that they can accurately set up this stage. Please, please don't disrupt," the man finished, a hint of begging evident even to the children.

"He must be stressed," Winry whispered to Ed.

With that, Ed, Winry, Alphonse (who had been strangely quiet, an odd look in his eyes), and William (the older boy who was acting out Luke's part) all grouped and began reading their lines. As to be expected, Winry already knew all her lines flawlessly; Ed was reading the lines in a "I really would rather be studying alchemy" voice; Al, who had completely recovered from his nerves, was actually getting pretty involved with the grunts and roars necessary to his role; and William was awkwardly practicing as best he could, unaccustomed to the presence of younger people.

The afternoon passed slowly.

For the next week, not much progress was made. The stage was still being built, the director looked like he had evolved into a psychotic insomniac, and the actors continued memorizing their lines. However, once the stage was finished, practice went by more smoothly.

Many of the adults who had been there were gone, their job completed with the stage. It was now on to step two: seeing if the actors could act.

This was what the director was most concerned about. He wanted this play to be a success, and the play was dependent on the believability of the characters. So, he had each of the children read several of their more…epic lines, two at a time. The pairing and lines went as followed:

Luke—Vader: "I am your father." "NOOO!!!!"

This 'audition' went by relatively well. Mr. Rockbell seemed quite enthusiastic about his role, and William…hesitated. Only for a moment, though, so it was still passable.

Chewie—Leai—Solo: "Into the garbage shoot, fly boy!!!" "Chewie grunt before getting pushed into the imaginary garbage shoot" "Wonderful girl! Either I'm about to kill her or I'm beginning to like her!"

This scene was comical to everyone except the director, who almost collapsed with frustration. Winry delivered her line marvelously. Al was perhaps a little too enthusiastic. But Edward ruined the moment.

How? you ask. Simple. He stopped, hesitated, and then finished his line with a face so red one could have mistaken it for a…well….a person who had just admitted that they liked someone in front of the whole school; which, incidentally, is exactly what he did.

The director really was at a loss as to what to do. He couldn't recast anyone, so that left him with two options: tutor the boy or try again. As the first option would require him to work harder, he allowed the boy another scene. Ed reluctantly accepted, picked a different scene, and performed it well, much to the director's relief.

The rest of the audition-like-scene-moments went by moderately well. It was revealed that several people (like the person playing Ben Kenobi or Jabba the Hutt) could not act. However, the rest of the leads and other people of importance were mediocre and the director was satisfied. The outcome was beyond his wildest dreams.

But Edward was concerned. He had frozen in the middle of a scene and almost ruined it for Winry and Al. It was only a practice, but what if that happened during the production? Why couldn't he deliver that line. As soon as he had begun to form the word "like" he had felt the blood rushing to his face as he quickly turned red. He managed to salvage his acting capability by performing a different selection, but his pride was sorely wounded. He had completely made a fool out of himself because of that stupid word. "Like."

Immediately after their group was dismissed, Edward started homeward. He didn't feel like talking to Al or Win. Right now, he just wanted some time to sort out what had just happened. And more importantly, **_why._** Why he had frozen. Sure, he had to say that he liked the girl he had a crush on, but she already knew that (I mean, come on, Al and I have already proposed to her in turns); moreover, he knew that it was all a part of the play. He'd had no difficulty saying it to himself and to the group as the memorized their lines last week. So what was with the sudden embarrassment?

**-----A/N: please review; constructive criticism welcome. no flames, please.**


	4. STAGE THREE: MEASUREMENT

A/N: sometimes the characters use my "A/N:" sign to speak for themselves. I wanted to clarify that, because this chapter has a lot of character comments...sometimes their comments are signed, but not always...

arigatou to my lovely reviewers!! you all deserve cookies, but I only have kudos...

**STAGE THREE: MEASUREMENT**

Ed thought that his situation couldn't get worse. It just did. Now they had to measure his size. In front of everyone!!!! Oh, the horror!!!

(A/N: "Oh nose!!" "Roy!!! What are you doing here?! This is a drabble about the Elric past!!! Jerk, shoo!!!" -author **-gunshot-** "sorry about him," **-author shutters in fear of Ms. Hawkeye-**)

Fortunately, Mrs. Elric and Rockbell were familiar with Edward's short complex. So, they measured him without announcing the result. That situation easily solved, Ed went over to hang out with his friend and his sibling.

Winry was bubbling. Literally. Edward swore he could see the strange heart-shaped (A/N: "heart-shaped?!!! I'm not like that!!!" "Yes, you were!" "No, I wasn't!" "Automail-freak!!" "Bean-boy!!" "Who are you calling sho—" "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!!" -author) bubbles floating around her. Al was also staring in puzzlement, wondering how she managed to get the bubbles to defy gravity and stay suspended in the air, but wondering more so how she managed to do heart-shaped bubbles (he wanted to know so he could get some kitty-shaped ones). Ed was wondering how she could be so happy when it was clear that the end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it was about to happen, just as soon as this play was put on the theater.

By the end of practice, Edward had come to a conclusion as to what had caused him to freeze the day before. It was really quite obvious. It had to be stage fright. Yep. That was the only plausible solution. Stage fright. He disclosed this fact (rather proudly) to Al, Winry, and the heart-shaped bubbles.

_'Jeez, you're stupid, nii-san. And in denial,'_ Al thinks.

(A/N: "hmm…some things never change…" "Al!!!")

Preparations continued. Ms. Pinako was not seen outside her work-room for many days as she slaved over her invention for the play. Mrs. Elric and Mrs. Rockbell's fingers became more calloused as they sewed nonstop. The director continued directing. The actors kept acting and memorizing. The lighting team began to set up spotlights and stage lights and back lights and fore lights and bright lights and….a lot of other lights. Until finally, was their first dress rehearsal.

Alphonse was unrecognizable beneath his wookie-exterior. The two mothers had done a good job in ensuring that he was comfortable, if a little warm. William really didn't look anything like Luke Skywalker, but that really didn't matter to anyone accept William. Mr. Rockbell now had a new hobby of sneaking up on people in the mask and accordingly scaring the stuff out of them. Winry looked like a blonde version of Princess Leia, except for the fact that she refused to wear her hair up in the weird cinnamon-shaped-style-buns. And Ed resembled Harrison Ford more in his attitude than anything else (although the costume was perfect, complete with replica blaster). The rest of the cast were also pleasantly surprised at the handiwork of the two women.

Rehearsal went well. At least, as well as expected. Ed, again, stumbled on that one line; however, his overall performance was quite professional, for a six year old, that is.

It was at this point that the director decided to move on to rehearsing the next two parts of the play: The Empire Strikes Back and the Return of the Jedi. At first, he had been hesitant to do so; but the whole town had contributed so much, it seemed a waste for the play to be a mere half-hour (it had, after all, been greatly condensed). He handed out the scripts to his leads (whose characters survived the first part of the play) and told them to memorize the rest of the script by tomorrow. (Don't worry; the play wasn't six hours long. Most of the parts had been cut or deleted entirely so the whole thing was only about an hour long mainly because it started at the bar scene instead of setting up the Luke Skywalker past and the fact that most of the battles were completely audio.)

**-----A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter...I know that I do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	5. STAGE FOUR: TROUBLE

A/N:sorry that this chapter is really, incredibly short...

"It's about Ed, so what do you expect?" Winry

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!!!" Ed

"You." Winry

**STAGE FOUR: TROUBLE**

Okay. Now, Ed was nervous. He had finally come to grips with the troublesome scene and he was gradually getting better, but—but this!!! This was unreasonable! Now he not only had to admit love to Winry, but he had to kiss her?! Twice!!? Why didn't that idiot director cut these parts too??! He already cut the scene with Leia kissing Luke!

(A/N: "Because, Ed. I was your director."-Roy "No. That's not true. That's impossible!" –Ed)

Though Ed memorized the whole thing by nightfall, he was tense about dress rehearsal of the following day. _Maybe, we won't have to do these parts…_Ed hoped so.

He was right. The director was more concerned about the lines, and the following three practices consisted of nothing more than reciting the lines, much to Ed (and Winry's) relief.

Mrs. Elric and Mrs. Rockbell (who were there for costume stuff anyway) and Alphonse all observed this angst from a distance with strange gleams present in their eyes.

-----A/N: see, pretty small, eh? oh well. you know the drill (hopefully) by now. Please R&R.


	6. STAGE FIVE: PRODUCTION

A/N: this chapter is also short...but, it's because the next chapter is the last. -sniff-

please read and review!

**STAGE FIVE: PRODUCTION**

The night of the play drew near. The director grew more tense and demanding. The costumes were sent to the cleaners. The strange noises coming from Pinako's room increased in frequency and volume. Microphones were placed. Lighting technicians checked to make sure all the light bulbs were operative and in the proper position. And all the while Edward and Winry dreaded that moment on stage where they would share a very awkward moment.

Supposedly, there was supposed to be one last rehearsal the night before the play's opening, complete with lighting and sound effects. But the director was not in charge of the weather. And it rained that evening. So the last practice was canceled as everyone hoped that the downpour wouldn't ruin all of their preparations.

Parents and children alike were anxiously waiting for the following morning. Or more accurately for the director and cast (and Pinako), the evening to come. Perhaps the only exception was Alphonse, who it seemed, had not only overcome his stage fright, but had also come to enjoy all the attention.

The sun rose to reveal clearing skies. The entire cast breathed a sigh of relief. Except Edward, who was praying that he would catch a cold and avoid pending embarrassment altogether.

No such luck. Evening approached startlingly quickly. Before Edward could plan a decent excuse, his mother was rushing he and Al into their respective costumes then pushing them out the door, saying she'd be in the third row next to the Rockbells. Edward could barely conceal his sense of doom.

----A/N: ...


	7. STAGE SIX: DISASTER?

A/N: wahh!!! it's the last chapter!!! I hope you all like it! maybe it'll surprise you...

Special thanks to all my kind reviewers!

To my best friend, chibi neko-dono, arigatou gozaimasu! -bows-

**STAGE SIX: DISASTER….?**

Backstage, most of the cast were cramming their lines, practicing key lines, and a few of the more narcissistic people were bowing to the invisible audience. Meanwhile, Edward was pacing. Winry was frantically running through her lines in an effort to distract herself from the butterflies in her stomach. Al watched. He didn't have any **_lines_**, so to speak. Therefore, he didn't have much to worry about, save his brother. Ed kept pacing until Al **_forced_** him to go over his lines. He remembered them perfectly. Al was content. Ed resumed the nervous pacing.

Then the performance began. There was no foreword. The director signaled the actors to their starting positions and then the curtain was raised.

The first act went flawlessly. The actors (and actress) successfully set up the situation regarding the Death Star, the drama of impending romance between Solo and Leia, and the tragedy of the death of Kenobi. The lights dropped, and the cast silently exited Stage Left, to be replaced with the audio recording of what they all supposed a space battle would sound like, complete with 'blaster noises'.

Then began the second act. The act Ed was worried about. The act where he would have to snog Winry. In public. The act where he had to tell her he loves her.

Nevertheless, the show must go on; the curtain rose to begin the next part of their play. What did the curtain care if one of the lead actors was hoping that there would be some sort of technical difficulty that would at least postpone the inevitable. Unfortunately for the elder Elric, the hoped-for difficulty did not occur.

Moving on, the dreaded scene came up. Ed froze. Winry froze. Then time froze as he finally got up the nerve to kiss her, in a manner surprisingly similar to the way that Han was supposed to. Then time resumed and they separated, the automated machine built by Pinako coming to their rescue in the form of Three Pio. Ed exited the scene.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. For some reason, after that moment, all of the apprehension Edward had harbored melted away. How strange. The part where Solo was carbonated was poignant. And when Ed said his line, "I love you," half of the audience (and Winry) burst into tears, so convincing was his acting.

Needless to say, the play was a huge success. When it was over, the actors and actress received a standing ovation. The curtain fell and then Pinako's two inventions rolled forward holding a sign advertising for Rock Automail. Got to love free publicity!

-

..…"Remember that?" a much older Edward Elric asked Winry and Al, now finished his recount of one of his favorite memories.

"Of course I remember it!" exclaimed Winry, "I remember being anxious about my first kiss for weeks before the production."

"Yeah, me too."

"I remember all the awkward silences that followed that dramatization," said Alphonse.

"Hehe…kind of funny, though, the way it all worked out in the end."

"All's well that ends well." Quoted Winry, suddenly aware of a cold hand gripping hers. She smiled and returned the gesture. "And look where it brought us."

"Still getting in trouble and being punished publicly for it," Ed alluded to his many experiences with Colonel Mustang.

"What's this about trouble?" questioned Riza Hawkeye, as she and Roy walked into Ed's office, becoming the fourth and fifth people to occupy its relatively limited space.

"Say, Full Metal, this office is pretty _**small**._ Almost hazardously so, wouldn't you say? Quite fitting for one of your…status." Mustang smirked.

"I'll show you hazardous, Mustang, if you aren't careful." Ed growled.

It's as Al said. Some things change. And some things never do.

----A/N:heheh...you have no excuses now! **_REVIEW!!!! _**


End file.
